Dark Maroon
by AnnCargo
Summary: Eren was a dream thief. Levi was a human. But both were hiding something, and with the odds having them up against the wall, it wasn't likely to have a nice ending. Supernatural AU, Mature for suggested themes and language. Levi x Eren.
1. Nightmares

_H_ ello. I don't know how to talk so here is my story. Don't know if it's been done before but I thought about it the other day and I haven't written in a while so now it's here. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _I am a dream thief._

 _And I thrive off nightmares._

* * *

The night was warm. A summer's breeze, a gentle rustle of the leaves and a small dribble of feet were the only thing you could hear. The town was silent at this time, the static of the lights outside making white noise for the people still awake. It had rained earlier that day, so little puddles of water could be found in dips and cracks of the sidewalk. A ghost lurked on the sidewalk, passing a human without being sneered at or frightened.

Supernatural things and events were normal here. It was a weird town; after the eruption of a haunted cemetery, many inhuman beings had arrived, and they were taken with a soft glance. Things could come and go here, and that's what gave the town its name: Oscill.

Oscill had a population count of roughly one hundred thousand; very big for such a nonchalant town. They made their major source of income by agriculture and a few office buildings that managed banking and publishing companies. Young families and old widows could be found here, a wide variety of people from different places with different stories.

There were many supernaturals here, starting off with ghosts. Then vampires. Then werewolves. Then variations of those supernaturals. Then more variations of the those variations. Since the start of their arrival, supernaturals could fall in love with humans without conflict, so the bloodlines gradually got fainter as generations went on.

There was one line, though, whose blood was thicker than tar.

A generation of 'thieves', so to say, that could only survive off of others emotions and thoughts. It could be a persons' memories, sadness, happiness, ambitions, dreams, so forth and so on. A nice family, no doubt, but no less terrifying in every aspect of life.

For once they took it, it could not be returned.

* * *

"Levi, huh?" The cloak said incredulously, its foot barely making a noise as it tipped onto the floor. The cloak ducked his head through the window and slid over to the bedside. The room did not speak, and the neighbors had already gone to bed. Nothing could be heard. "You know, I've been visiting you a lot lately. A handsome man, too!" The cloak whispered to himself, pulling out his pale hand to rest over Levi's head. Resting his hand lower to his mouth, the cloak whispered something, and it looked as if a pulse ran through Levi's body. His mouth opened, and an array of lights and auras flowed out through the opening between his lips. The cloak examined it, delicately taking his thumb and middle finger to pull out a tiny glob of light that was a dark maroon color.

The cloak twisted it around in his fingers, finally pulling out a sack and carefully placing it at the bottom. He gently lowered his hand, and the aura of lights slipped back in Levi's mouth. The cloak ascended to the window, body flowing through with the agility of a snake. He hanged on the window sill, quietly pulling down the window.

"Either way, you have great nightmares. Mind if I visit again soon?"

* * *

"Eren, we are late as it is. Put on your pants and hurry the hell up!" A voice yelled outside Eren's door, the corpse of him groaning as he swiped the bed sheets off of him. He rolled out of bed, whipping out the drawer and pulling out a clean pair of jeans. He slid them on as he waddled over to the bathroom, trying to turn on the water as he pressed the button through the slot of his pants. Eren, being drowsy, grabbed his hair brush and put it into the water, later deciding that was a bad idea and grabbed the toothbrush.

After a five minute havoc in the bathroom, Eren walked out, waddling down the stairs and into the living room, which was located on the right. The girl sat with a dissatisfied look, arms crossed and a sneer on her face.

"Christa is probably there already. Come on."

" Mikasa, put a hole in it, will ya," Eren snarled, Mikasa coming over and swiping down Eren's hair.

"Did you ever learn how to use a hairbrush?" Mikasa sighed, opening the door to the outside.

"Not a watered one. It was cold as fuck, no way am I using that on my head in the morning."

Mikasa and Eren walked out to the driveway, the beep of a Toyota sounding as Mikasa clicked the doors unlocked. Mikasa was a classy woman who carried herself with pride; a beige pencil skirt, a ruffled white blouse, a small pair of pearl earrings, and white flats carried her to the car, and despite the concrete being black, the shoes showed no speck of wear.

Eren whipped the car door open, slamming himself into the passenger seat as Mikasa just opened her door. "You never let me drive." Eren whined.

"I have my right as a woman."

"And I have my pride as a man!"

"Do we _really_ want to have this fight right now, I'm fucking _pissed_ about being late."

Eren considered. Mikasa always kicked his ass no matter what, but the sparks flying from her hands was enough to shut him up for today.

Mikasa was a half-witch, which had a limited amount of powers compared to a full-blooded one, but with the ones she had she contained the same potency as the originals. After backing out, she slammed the gas petal, sparks flying out of the back as she swerved onto one of the main roads.

From their two-story house, it took about ten minutes to get to a small coffee shop called Legout, which was located in a side road on a deserted corner, so at first glance it wouldn't be a place to go. Armin had opened the place around a year ago, and slowly but surely the coffee shop was receiving its position in town.

"What are we going here for again?" Eren asked, opening the front compartment to get a piece of gum.

"It's Marco's birthday." Mikasa calmly replied, merging right to leave the freeway. "If you had kept the calendar I gave you, you would've known."

"Sorry, Miss Manager. I've never been organized." He snipped back, popping the slice of gum into his mouth. Mikasa was the head manager for SS, or Supernatural Services. If she weren't a half-blood, she probably would succeed the company next, but it was required for an original to be the president.

They took a few more turns until finally hitting Frost St, and swiftly parked on the edge of the road, since there was no parking lot. Eren popped out and invited himself in without Mikasa, swinging the door open as a little bell rang violently.

The coffeehouse had a warm vibe; a light brown paint covered the walls, little paintings of coffee beans and landscapes scattered around the shop. The tables were made of wood and the whole room was shaped like a square. The counter to buy things was at your right when you walked in, showing a variety of pastries along with a menu of different drinks above. Square and round tables were placed variously around the shop, and the main source of light was from the huge window right next to the front door.

"Eren!" Armin yelled, smiling and waving his hand over. Around six people sat at a round wooden table, holding white glass cups as they waited for their arrival.

Mikasa entered timely after Eren. "I'm sorry we are so late." She said looking at Armin, who chuckled as a reply.

"If it's with Eren, it's already been planned to start late."

"You talking shit boy?" Eren cocked, pulling Armin's head under his arm as Armin struggled to get out, laughing lightly.

"I'm kidding, kidding!"

"No, he's speaking the truth." A man at the table replied, taking a sip out of the cup.

"Jean, don't say that!" A freckled man said, sitting right beside Jean.

"No, let him Marco, we all know who has a bigger dick."

"What the hell does that matter?" Jean asked incredulously.

Eren laughed, releasing Armin from his arm. "Our pride." Jean chuckled, going over and grasping Eren's hand, both nodding.

"Besides, you've never seen it."

"I did in sixth grade."

"Sixth _fucking_ grade, Eren."

"Yes."

"Sixth-"

"OKAY, next subject, please." Marco pleaded. Mikasa had already sat down to a girl named Ymir, and Eren plopped down beside Annie after chatting with Jean a little while longer. Armin brought over a little round cake, sitting it in the middle of the table.

"I thought I had candles, Marco. I'm sorry." Armin breathed out, rubbing the back of his head. That was a habit of his whenever he was embarrassed.

"It's alright, just don't give me a song either, please." Marco said, the others obliging. He didn't really care about the little things missing.

Jean wrapped his arm around Marco's waist, pulling him over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He whispered something in Marco's ear, making a tiny shade of red hit Marco's cheeks.

"Okay, we get it, you're fucking engaged." Eren coughed out, making the group laugh. Marco blushed furiously, Jean flipping off Eren across the table.

"There are other customers here!" Sasha yelled from the counter, leaning over so she could see their faces.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." Eren waved, slicking back his hair. "I'm just grumpy because I've been really tired."

"Well yeah, you're a night owl. It's surprising that you've been out-about town before two nowadays." Connie commented, handing the cake cutter over to Marco.

"You can blame Mikasa for that."

"Eren."

"Okay, whatever. I have a good lunch today though, so hopefully that will make up for some energy." Eren sighed, pulling out a red velvet sack from his pocket.

"How much did you get last night?" Jean asked, getting plates to lay the cake on.

"A decent amount, three cherries and a maroon."

"Maroon, that's rare." Mikasa commented, lifting her eyebrows up.

"Yeah, guess the guy is an original or something." Eren plucked a string-like aura out of the bag, a dark maroon color glowing in the others eyes. Only the people at this table knew about Eren's ability, and to others he was simply a human.

"What a pretty dream." Marco sighed, gazing at the string that was making an eight around Eren's fingers.

"You mean nightmare." Jean said, handing a piece of cake over to Ymir.

"It's still a dream."

"But dreams are a light pink. Nothing but a light snack to Eren."

"Yeah, this is a three-course meal," Eren added to Jeans statement. He breathed out, the string meeting the level of his mouth and forming a small ball. He swallowed it whole, touching the back of the ball with his fingertip to push it in.

Ymir chuckled, stabbing the cake violently with her fork. "You know, I've never understood how such a small aura can satisfy hunger."

"Well, I don't understand how a werewolf can't transform unless it's a full moon."

"Are you kidding? Originals are the only ones blessed with changing at will. Even if I'm a fifth generation, it's not because my werewolf bloodline is too small. Half's can't even do such a thing." Ymir replied. "Being the only one of your kind, I was sure you'd research other supernaturals powers and abilities."

Eren's family was the only family in town with the ability to take someone's dreams, making Eren the only one who still needed to hunt for them. His parents had collected enough throughout their years to not need to hunt until they both were in their 60's, and would probably mooch off Eren's supply then.

"Naw, Mikasa does my fair share of that shit." Eren laughed, taking a sip of water.

"You should whip out your scythe one day, scare the piss outta someone!" Connie suggested, Eren chuckling.

"It's not really needed in the process of dream-taking, so I don't carry it with me."

"Then why the hell do you have something like that?"

Eren leaned back in his chair. "I don't fucking know, so I can whoop Jean's ass one day."

"Like in middle school?"

"Don't mention that, you caught me from behind, fuckin cheater." Eren blushed, the others bursting out into laughter. Sasha came over, laying down a few alcoholic beverages in the middle of the table.

Armin stood up, "I'm sorry, but I've got a business partner coming in soon. I need to clean up a little bit to be presentable."

Eren and Jean both rushed for the beer. "Don't worry bout it!" They both replied, Annie pulling over some spiced rum and Christa taking the white wine. Armin rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his face.

Marco nodded at Armin, allowing Armin to disappear into the back room. He looked at the deserted seat, a half-eaten piece of cake lying peacefully. "Hey Eren, do you want that?" Marco asked, Eren popping the top off the beer bottle.

"No, eating regular food makes me sick."

Marco profusely apologized, Eren repeatedly telling him it was alright. Jean finally calmed Marco down, and the group chatted to catch up on the times.

* * *

 _I remember something. Something bothered me last night, what was it?_

Levi tied his shoelace gently, straightening out the black blazer he wore as he stood up. The mirror in front of him showed a stoic face, a perfect part in his hair and a straight tie. He fluffed his blazer out, stepping outside the room and approaching the front desk.

"Hanji, are you ready?" Levi asked, putting one arm on the counter and staring her down like a wolf.

"One sec, just finishing up something..."

"Your game?"

"No, actual work for once." Hanji replied, tone applying she understood Levi's last statement. A few seconds later, she stood up, putting her glasses on. "Sowwy! Erwin needed me to transfer some documents to Mr. Hannes." Hanji put the purple purse strap on her shoulder, walking around the counter to Levi.

Both turned and walked to the front door, Levi pulling it open and allowing Hanji through the door first.

"How are ya?" Hanji asked as she went through, since the two of them had not had a chance to talk today.

"Fine, little groggy. You?"

"Great, finally ordered the chemical I needed to make a new recipe!" Hanji exclaimed, shutting the car door as she got in.

Levi sighed. "I can't believe Erwin lets you get away with exploding parts of his house."

"I know! I've been wondering if I might get some toxic-"

"No." Levi put a sheet of paper on the dash and started the engine, backing out of the parking space.

"But I could-"

"I'm not letting Erwin suffer through that shit." Levi breathed out, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"The part looks fine, Levi."

"Yeah, yeah." He stopped abruptly, honking at the car who cut in front of him.

Hanji continued talking, despite almost being in an accident. "Where are we goin?"

"The coffee shop called Legout. The owner still needs to turn in a sheet of paper he forgot to sign."

Hanji frowned, adjusting her glasses. "Poor boy, fifty sheets of paper and still missing one after all that." She read the analysis sheet that Levi put on the dashboard. "Seems like he's doing pretty well, despite being on that street."

Levi turned. "Quality can be seen, even in pitch black." He replied, parking right behind a Toyota. "It's only a few minutes away from the office too."

"If it's good, we should come here for a double date."

"I'm not looking for a partner anytime soon." Levi groaned, locking the car as they got out. He opened the shops door swiftly, and he jumped at the enormous burst of laughter from the far end of the coffeehouse.

"How much dick you suckin?" Eren asked Annie, obviously a bit drunk. "Hmm? Hmm?" He asked chirpy, getting up into her face.

"She probably hasn't gotten any." Marco replied, a bold statement for him, but he was slightly under the influence too.

Annie put her hand in Eren's face and shoved him out of his seat, looking over at Marco. "Not as much as you." She smirked, the whole table going insane.

"Oh my gooooood-"

"Holy shit Annie, on his fuckin birthday-"

"Hello!" Armin approached Levi, startling both of them as they merged out of the round table's conversation. He held out his hand, and Levi shook it firmly. Armin noticed Levi still glancing at the table, and immediately blushed.

"I... I am terribly sorry for the commotion, they are having a little party." He smiled warmly, despite not wanting to have any connection with them right now. A light bulb ran through Armin's head. "Oh! I left the paper in the back, let me go get it..." He rushed through the back door, and Levi walked around. The shop had a homey vibe, something that customers would like.

He approached the round table with the group of laughing people. Two blondes, one brunette, one black-haired girl, and four boys. Two of the boys were doubling over in laughter, and all of the girls seemed to have this huge goofy grin on their face. Not exactly a coffeehouse vibe, but they were obviously very comfortable with one another.

"Well Ymir's getting pussy too!"

"When the fuck did we get into each other's sex lives?!"

"When do we ever get a chance to talk about it in general?!"

"Eren, you have nothing to say, you're single as fuck!"

"The word you are looking for in that sentence is 'fuck'."

"Oh my god Eren, you're nasty!"

"That's only because Christa is too pure." He mimicked, pushing his cheeks together with his hands. Mikasa abruptly nudged his shoulder, and Eren looked over in Levi's direction.

"Hello sir!" Eren said, smiling wide while saluting Levi. "How may I help you?"

"Eren, you're not at work."

"Shut up, it's Armin's shop, I can help out."

Hanji giggled, walking over to the side that Eren was located on. "Are you a friend of Armin's?"

"Why yes mam, I am." He said proudly, Mikasa almost pleading apology behind him. "He just walked in the back, he can help you soon if ya need him."

"Thank you, sir." Hanji replied, ruffling his hair. Levi glared at her, knowing how informal that was.

Eren looked over at Jean. "Did ya see that? You should call me 'sir' too."

"In your wildest dreams."

"Okay, both of you, cut down on the beer." Mikasa interrupted, swiping both full bottles on each side of the table. Eren and Jean sunk in their seats, pouting like children who got their candy taken away.

Hanji laughed. "Your name is Eren?"

"Yep!" Eren exclaimed, glancing over at Levi again, who hadn't moved an inch. "Who is he?"

"Mr. Rivialle, a supervisor of Kite Bank."

Hearing that, Eren stood up and clumsily walked over to the other side of the table, tripping over his own feet. He held his hand out. "I'm Eren. Sorry you see me like this, I promise I'm usually in a better state. Nice to meet you."

Levi looked at him incredulously. He had just heard this man speak raunchy a few minutes ago, and now wanted to be on good terms? "Weird boy." Levi grasped his hand, surprised at how cold it was. Usually his hands were the cold ones, but Eren's were nearly freezing. "I like honesty though." Levi's eyes pierced through Eren's gaze.

Hearing this, Eren's eyes widened, and a pink covered his cheeks. "Next time you see me, I'll be better, I promise!" He smiled profusely, eyes almost closed.

 _If we ever do_. Levi thought, and Armin bustled through the back door once again.

"Here you go sir." He said, looking at Eren after he handed the paper to Levi. "Eren! Y-You aren't talking to this man are you?!" Armin franticly asked, pulling Eren away by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, my friend has had a bit too much alcohol."

"I didn't know you served alcoholic beverages here."

"Well, it's not on the menu, but these are some of my closest friends, so I thought it would be nice for them." Armin replied nervously. Eren was seated again, having a group conversation with Connie and Hanji. He whispered something in Hanji's ear, taking peeks at Levi out of the corner of his eye while doing so. Levi noticed this, and blanked out as Armin tried to find an excuse for the alcohol.

"... So if there is any paperwork I need to fill out to serve alcohol, please tell me so." Armin breathed out, Levi bringing his attention back to him.

"You might want to ask your shop manager about such things, but financially I don't think so." Levi smoothly replied, hearing Hanji laugh in the background. He walked around the table, grabbing Hanji's shoulder. "Thanks for your time." Levi told Armin, making eye contact with Eren.

"No problem, sir!" Armin sweetly exclaimed, taking the empty plates from the round table. Eren winked at Levi flirtatiously, and Mikasa picked up on it immediately, slapping Eren in the back of the head so hard he hit the table.

"What the hell, Mikasa?!"

"You know what you did." Mikasa growled, and stood up, bowing lightly. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. It won't happen again."

Levi nodded, taking Mikasa's apology and quickly exiting the coffee shop.

When the duo reached the car, Levi didn't start it. "What were you and that boy whispering about?"

Hanji buckled her seatbelt quietly, smiling. "Oh, Eren? Nothing much."

"That's not an answer."

She moved around in her seat so she was comfortable and then whipped her head around and stared Levi dead in the eye. "He said he'd like to go on a date with you."

"... A _what_?"

"A date."

"Do I look gay to you?"

"Look, you are perpetually single, and he seems like a nice guy!" She held up a white napkin, smiling. "I even got his number."

"You did NOT give him mine."

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh _fuck_ you didn't."

* * *

"What the hell, Eren! Do you know how important that man is?!" Mikasa yelled at Eren as Levi left the shop, confusing him.

"The blazer dude?"

"Mr. Rivialle!"

"... Armin's customer?"

Armin nearly cried. Mikasa pulled her cheeks down, angry and disappointed in Eren. "No, Eren, that is the next-in-line to one of the biggest banks in the world."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what the hell is he doing in this shop?

"I'd like to know that too," Armin sighed, handing Sasha the broom. "He said that he still needs to work to become CEO, but CEO's just sign things all day, right?"

Mikasa was disappointed in Armin too.

"Anyways, changing the subject, sorta," Eren held up his palm, the whole table looking at the 10-digit code. "Guess who just got his number!"

"Oh hell no." Mikasa nearly screeched, yanking his palm over to her. "Get me a wet paper towel!"

"Why not?"

"He is way out of your league, Eren."

"But he is _hot_. Like, oh my _god_ hot."

"That doesn't matter, Eren." Annie said as she stood up from the table. "I got work in an hour, need to get home real quick. I'll see you guys later. Happy birthday, Marco." She said quickly, picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Mikasa sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I should probably take Eren home too. Remind me that he has the tolerance of an eight year old next time." Mikasa groaned. She hugged Armin, leaning over to get her purse. "I'm sorry Armin, I'll make it up to you another time."

Armin shook his head, hugging her back. "Don't worry about it, it didn't really affect what needed to be done here." He released her, and Mikasa put the strap around her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to put him away." She begrudgingly looked at Eren, who was pouting in the corner. The rest of the crew waved as they left through the door, and Mikasa threw Eren in the car. "I can't believe you." She muttered under her breath, slamming her door shut.

"You know you'll regret such things when you sober."

* * *

Eren awoke with a massive headache.

He groaned, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 10:43. Was it already that late? Eren sat up, wiggling his toes and wiping his face with his right hand. He noticed ink on his palm, vision blurry but could still manage to make out shapes. Smeared numbers.

 _Oh fuck._

Everything came back to him in a flash, and a field of guilt swallowed his mind. He felt awful for doing something like that to Armin. He felt awful for making Mikasa leave early. He felt awful for even thinking about going on a date with the man named Levi.

 _I have a bloodline thicker than tar after all._

Eren stood up, opening up the closet in the corner of his room. He pulled out a cloak, resting it upon his shoulders as the arms went in themselves. The memory of Levi's dark maroon dream made a shiver go down Eren's spine, making him want to throw up. _How disgusting_.

 _Who said I could love?_


	2. A Black Wing

Boom boom pow, here's another chapter, something something something I'm always tired. I know this chap is shit, but exciting stuff next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The night was warm once again.

Eren's shoes clacked on the wooden floor softly, not enough noise to wake up even the lightest sleeper. He looked around the condo. A dresser in the corner, a few books lying on the dining table, a chair here and there. It was clean, no doubt, but it was almost like a barren wasteland. Nothing was out of place, and there was enough space to fit more furniture in easily.

"It's funny not seeing you at night, Levi." Eren whispered, gliding over to the side of the bed. "And sober." His palm rested on his forehead, regretting the events that happened yesterday afternoon. What the hell was he thinking?

His hand went over Levi's mouth, and the aura of lights came out once again. The maroon string danced around with others, making a deformed ball. Once more, Eren plucked it from the pile, tucking it into his sack. "Another meal set." His hand touched Levi's skin just barely, gliding down to his chin. Feeling a little stumble, he smiled.

"You are a man with a great future, but terrible nightmares," Eren cocked his head to the side, middle finger on Levi's lips. "Why?" He whispered pitifully, shocking himself. Nightmares were his lifeline, and Levi had gorgeous ones.

 _Not that I want it to be fixed. Just a question_. Eren thought, stepping back and swooping through the window once again. It's just the first time I've talked to one of my meals. He had to find an excuse for his interest, and a guilt-trip was a good one.

* * *

"Eren, you need to go over and apologize."

"For what?"

Armin looked at him, flabbergasted. "For being so rude!"

"To who?"

"Are you _shitting_ me?"

Eren laughed. "Okay, I'm kidding. I'll go by his bank today."

Eren was driving with Armin to a toy store downtown, where Armin could get a specific toy that only the crafter in that store could make. Eren thought it was stupid, but Armin needed to get a present for his cousin, and this was something that they had wanted forever.

Armin sunk back in the car seat, putting both hands on his face stressfully. "What the fuck, Eren, what the fuck!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Tell me when you have business men over at your shop!"

"I didn't expect you to get so drunk!"

"When then don't whip out Laquinitas!" Eren grunted, turning right.

"Okay, I won't." Armin commented back, the two fighting like stubborn pre-teens. "Get Mr. Rivialle something while you are out."

"Like what, a teddy bear?"

" _Eren_."

"Well fuck you too."

"..." Armin held a fist up in the air, pursing his lips. His face turned red, body shivering, words waiting to fly out. "... Please apologize, and get him flowers or a paper weight or something." The car jutted forward as Eren slammed on the brakes.

"Shit, almost missed it." Eren muttered to himself, pulling into a parking lot for the store Toy Story.

"Eren."

He pulled into a parking spot, looking at the rustic brown building. "Yes?"

"You are avoiding the subject." Armin spoke lowly, glaring at Eren as he exited the Toyota.

Eren looked at Armin as he exited from his side, feeling guilty. "... Sure." He walked up to Armin, pulling him in around his shoulders. "And sorry."

Armin pouted, trying to stay mad at Eren. They had been friends far too long to stay mad at each other. "Say that to Mr. Rivialle."

Eren laughed, letting go and opening the door, a little jiggle going off as they entered. "Will do." He said chirpy, going in what looked like an antique store.

Armin walked off, looking for the crafter. Eren placed his hand on the wooden shelf, a bit of dust getting on the top of his fingers. The shop smelled of lavender, the light blue wallpaper starting to peel off in the corners of the wall. The store had four isles, separating girls' items from the boys'. Dolls were mixed in with trains, newborn toys mixed with toddlers. It all looked like a desperate attempt at being organized that failed miserably.

"Armin, how long are you gonna be?" Eren yelled from the front.

It took a bit for Armin to reply. "A while, you can go out for a bit. I'll text you when I'm done." He said, voice echoing from the back.

"Cool." Eren replied, turning swiftly and leaving the store.

Oscill had a bit of character, something that Eren admired. The streets were narrow and the buildings had not been restored, either abandoned or keeping its rustic value. Shops lined a certain street a block away, called OneStopPopped by the residents. You could find sporting goods, restaurants, antique stores, coffee shops, you name it, it was down that street. Eren remembered a certain place having great chai tea, and decided to go walk to the shop.

The cafe was called Titan, and a couple named Bertholt and Reiner opened it once both of them were out of high school. Armin and them were friends, so there was no serious rivalry between the cafes. Eren went to their cafe for the tea, and Armin's for the lattes.

The door sung a jingle as he opened the door, and Reiner was making an order while Bertholt was at the counter taking orders. The shop was fairly popular, and there was always somebody in the shop.

Bertholt looked up at the customer and caught sight of Eren behind him. His face brightened, but quickly returned to serving the customer formally. Eren snorted, turning and looking around the cafe, which had a similar interior to Armin's.

While waiting in line, there was straw woven baskets holding miscellaneous items that Eren always enjoyed looking at. It ranged from coffee cups to holsters to little trinkets. Searching the pile with his eyes, he looked at the back of a golden coin. Imprinted on it was _Wings Will Never Fly With No Ambition._

 _Never heard of that before._ Eren thought, picking up the coin gently. He flipped over the coin. It showed two wings, one white one black, overlapping each other on the golden background. Eren twiddled the coin around in his fingers, grasping and releasing his palm over and over again.

"Eren!" Bertholt said, voice sincere. Reiner looked over after hearing Eren's name and waved, Eren nodding in return.

"Hey Bert, how you doin?"

"Just fine, what brings you up here? You don't come to this part often."

"Had to drop Armin off at a toy store. Why, no fucking clue."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry bout it. What's the order today?"

Eren breathed out quickly. "What I always get." He rolled his eyes, Bertholt letting out a little giggle. Eren's hand started to hover over the counter, releasing something onto the brown surface. "And this coin."

Bertholt picked it up as he typed numbers into the screen. "Do you like it? Reiner found it on this artsy store online. I like the quote on the back personally."

"Never really got the quote."

"Well..." Bertholt paused for a moment, returning the coin to Eren. "Why would something fly if it had no motivation to do so?"

"It wouldn't."

"Exactly." The total appeared on the small screen facing Eren. "Your total is $6.65." Eren handed Bertholt a five and two really crinkled one dollar bills after a bit a scrummaging through his pockets.

"So, why did you get the coin then?"

Eren turned away, going over to the other side where he'd receive his chai and talk to Reiner a little bit. He smiled as he heard Bertholt. "It's a gift."

* * *

"Mr. Rivialle, you have somebody waiting for you in the main lobby."

Levi put down the clipboard he was holding, looking over at the intern. "Thank you, I'll be there shortly." He said bluntly, the intern nodding and exiting quickly.

Levi rubbed his temple with his middle finger, blowing up a piece of hair that was in his eye. He glanced at the clipboard once more before getting up.

 _After I finish this paperwork, I have to figure out the severeness of that landlord's debt, and-_

"Levi, you look stressed." A voice mocked behind him, a vein popping out of Levi's forehead.

"A little, Erwin." Levi snarled, turning around to look at him. He propped his hand up on his hip, annoyed. "What about it?"

Erwin smiled briefly. "Nothing, nothing! Just like pickin on ya."

"You should stop."

"Why?"

"I'll let Hanji order some toxic-"

"She's ordered toxic chemicals now?" Erwin said loudly, sighing deeply. "That girl..."

"Is fucking crazy." Levi huffed. "Why stay with her?"

"That's a stupid question."

"How come?" Levi asked seriously. "You don't get anything out of that relationship. If anything, you lose money from having to repair shit all the time."

"... You're _kidding_ me."

"Nope."

Erwin stared at him incredulously. "... Levi, when you fall in love, come back to me. It's not something that can be explained." Erwin pointed behind him. "By the way, there's somebody waiting for you in the lobby."

"I was going over. Who is it?"

"No clue. Brown-haired boy, early twenties. Pretty cute I guess."

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah."

Levi suddenly felt a sinking in his chest. "Kay. See you in a bit."

"See ya." Erwin waved bye as Levi rushed over to the two wooden doors that opened to the main lobby.

Eren whipped his head around at the sudden movement, straightening up his posture. He stood up at the sight of Levi, gulping in nervousness.

Levi walked over calmly despite bursting through the doors, holding out his hand to shake with Eren. "Hello, Eren."

"... Mr. Rivialle." Eren stated as he grasped Levi's hand.

Might as well start, Eren thought. "Sir, I am extremely sorry for my behavior yesterday at Legout. I was under the influence and by no means meant any disrespect to you or your company. It will not happen again."

Levi stayed still as he heard Eren speak, nodding as Eren stopped. "It's fine. Already forgiven."

Eren's mood lightened, staring at Levi surprised. "Well that was easy."

"What?"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

" _Sir_."

Eren laughed lightly, putting his fist to his mouth as a smile crept onto his face. Levi looked at this, suddenly feeling lighter too. "Just playing with you."

Levi looked at Eren like he was stupid. Eren laughed again.

"You know, even if I'm sorry about my actions, I still do mean what I said. About you, that is." Eren smirked, Levi realizing what he wrote on the napkin and glared at Eren.

"Got it."

Eren shrugged off the glare. "It was worth a shot!" He said gleefully, shoving his right hand down into his pocket. He pulled out the golden coin, presenting it to Levi on his palm. "This is for you. Second part of my apology." He commented, Levi carefully picking it up. He looked at the coin, staring at both sides intently.

Since Levi didn't say anything, Eren took that as his cue. "I know you're a busy man, I'll leave ya alone." He bowed, Levi returning his attention to Eren. He turned, about to open the door to exit.

"Eren."

Eren stopped suddenly, heart thumping wildly. "Yes?"

"... Nothing. Goodbye."

His chest sunk, nodding. "Goodbye, sir." Why was he disappointed?

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street, looking for his keys. His butt vibrated from his phone as he did so, making the 'you've got mail' ringtone go off. Annoyed, he whipped his phone out of his pocket. "Mikasa, I swear to god-"

 _You're a fucking brat, know that?_

He looked at the contact. _Levi_.

Eren smiled wider than a chester cat.

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren yelled, just opening the front door of the house. "Mikasa!" He dropped his bag in the living room, taking note of Mikasa sleeping on the couch. Eren got quiet, smiling as he picked up her shoes and put them near the door. He knew how hard she worked, and didn't know how she was able to do everything she did.

"Mikasa." He whispered in her ear, her eyes flickering open. She glossily looked at Eren, who was holding onto her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to order takeout?"

Mikasa rubbed her eyes, waving him off. "No, no, I can cook. It's cheaper that way."

Eren rolled his eyes. "We are by no means broke."

"But every penny is worth something."

"Frugal."

"Wasteful." Mikasa smiled, rubbing Eren's hair playfully. "Classic Eren."

"You trying to say something?" Eren said through his smile, both bursting out in laughter.

Mikasa walked over to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. "I'll get started." She opened the refrigerator door, Eren silent behind him.

"... Mikasa."

"Yeah?"

"What if I never told you things?"

"Like what?"

"Like if I never told you I was a dream thief."

"I'd find out."

"And then what would you do?"

"..." She thought about it, pulling out a cutting board. "If I never knew, and just found out, I'd probably be disgusted."

A shiver ran down his spine.

"... That's only because I hate liars and people who hide things like that. But it's irrelevant, I know and don't really care about it." She started to chop up some carrots.

Eren felt saliva building up in his mouth. He swallowed. "... Can I be selfish?"

"What?" She asked, putting down the knife and looking over at him. "You're already pretty selfish."

"Haha." He said dully, leaving the kitchen area and going up the stairs to his room. Mikasa couldn't say anything before he left. He pounded the door open, flopping onto his bed.

His hands were in his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He already knew the answer to his question. Eren just didn't want to admit it.


End file.
